Rock Lee X Gai Sensei 4
by HiddenLotusQueen
Summary: Rock Lee And Gai Take Their Relationship Further


This Is A Story About Rock Lee And Gai, Contains HardCore Yaoi/ BoyXBoy. I Don't Own Any Of The Character's In This Story. If Your Under 18 Don't Conutine Reading Pass This Message. Other Wise Have Fun And Please Review.

When Gai Came Back To Their BedRoom He Notice That His Lover Was Squirming And Trying To Break The Rope, Then Lee Looked Up And Said " I'm Nervous SweetHeart" Gai Smiled And Said " It's Okay My Love, I'm Right Here" Lee Blushed And Asked " Why Am I Tied Up"? Gai Blushed And Said " I Need To Punish You" Lee Whimpered And Said " Please Go Easy On Me" Gai Smiled And Said " Oh It Will Hurt But Not To Much Pain" Lee Whinned And Said " I Can't Handle Pain"! Gai Went Over Lee And Pinched The Top Of His Lovers Cock Very Hard. Lee Screamed And Said " It Hurts To Much"! Then Gai Started To Nibble On The Top Of Lees Cock And Squeezed His Balls Hard Until Lee Started To Cry And Ask " Why Are You Hurting Me"! Then Gai Realized What He Had Been Doing And Said " Oh My God I'm So Sorry My Love" Lee Paused And Asked " Are You Okay"? Gai Started To Cry And Said " How Could I Have Done This To My Love" Lee Broke The Rope And Jumped Into His Lovers Arms And Said " It's Okay I Understand".

Gai Looked At Lee And Said " I Can't Lose Control Like That Ever Again" Lee Smiled And Said " I Love You SweetHeart" Gai Smiled And Said " I Love You Too My Love" Then Lee Got Onto His Feet And Said " I Think I Will Be The Girl From Now On" As Lee Was Leaving Their BedRoom, Gai Grabbed Lees Hand And Said " I Promise To Never Hurt You Again" Lee Smiled And Said " Stuff Happens In Life, I Forgive You My SweetHeart" Gai Blushed And Said " You Know, Your Really Something My Love" Lee Blushed And Kissed Gai Very Passtionaly, Then They Decided To Order Something Over Them Cooking, Lee Ordered Their Food And While Lee Was Waiting For Their Food Two Guys Came Up To Him And Asked " Wanna Get Raped Kid"? Lee Tried To Fight Them Off But He Was To Weak From Earlier. Then Lee Started To Scream Then Gai Came Running And Kicked Both Of Them Down And Said " Don't You Ever Touch My Love Ever Again. When Lee Came To He Stood Up And Hugged Gai Then Gai Picked Him And The Food Up And Started To Walk Back Home. When They Were Walking Lee Started To Get Very Horny But He Didn't Want Gai To Know Because Of What Just Had Happened, Gai Looked At Lee And Said " If Anthing Were To Happen To You I Would Lose My Mind" Lee Blushed And Said " Same Goes For Me My SweetHeart" Then They Got To Their House And Went Inside To Eat Dinner.

While They Were Eating Gai Blushed And Said " Tomorrow Is Valentines Day" Lee Blushed And Asked " What Do You Wanna Do Tomorrow"? Gai Blushed And Said " I Thought We Would Go To That Sex Store Again" Lee Blushed Very Hard And Said " I Can Try To Go In There Again For You My SweetHeart" Gai Blushed And Said " I Think We Need To Talk ABout Things" Le Nodded And Asked " What Are We Gonna Talk About"? Gai Looked At Lee And Said " My Feelings For You Are Getting More Intense" Lee Blushed And Said " Same For Me My SweetHeart" Gai Walked Over To Lee And Picked Him Up, When They Got To Their BedRoom They Both Layed Down And Started To Kiss EachOther Very Passtinaly, Then Gai Started To Stroke Lees Cock Fast And Said " I Want You To Cum For Me" Lee Moaned Loud And Said " I Wanna Cum When Your Big Strong Cock Is Deep Inside Me"! Gai Blushed Very Hard And Said " I Can't Wait To Fuck This Tight Ass" Lee Got Onto His Back And Said " Fuck Me! Please"! Gai Looked At Lees Cute And Submissive Face And Said " I'm Gonna Put It In Now" Lee Whinned And Said " I Wanna Feel Your Cock Deep Inside Me SweetHeart"! Gai Shoved His Cock Into Lee Tight Ass And Asked " Are You Okay My Love"? Lee Moaned And Said " Yes I'm Okay, Please Fuck Me" Gai Blushed And Started To Thrust Harder And Deeper Into Lee When Lee Started To Moan In A Very Sexy Voice Gai Felt Lee Tighten Up On His Cock So Much.

Gai Moaned Very Loud And Said " I'm About To Cum My Love" Lee Started To Thrust His Hips Back Onto His Lover And Said " I'm Gonna Milk You Dry SweetHeart" Gai Started To Make His Thrust Alot Faster And Harder Until He Grabbed Lees Cock And Started To Stroke It Very Fast, Lee Started To Scream And Squirm From The Intense Pleasure That His Lover was Giving Him Then Gai Screamed And Said " I'm Cumming"! Lee Screamed And Said " I'm Cumming To"! When They Calmed, They Started To Kiss EachOther Softly When They Realized What Time It Was And They Decided To Fall Asleep While Cuddling. In The Middle Of The Night Lee Got Up And Went To The BathRoom And Started To Stroke His Cock Very Hard Lee Started To Moan Very Loud And Fell On His Ass While Contunining To Stroke His Cock, The Loud Moans Woke Gai Up And He Went To Go Check And See What Was Going On. When Gai Found Lee, Lee Gasped And Started To Cum Everywhere And Said " I'm Sorry, I Couldn't Help Myself" Gai Smiled And Said " It's Okay, It's Normal" Then Gai Walked Up To Lee And Picked Him Up And Walked Back To Their BedRoom Where Gai Decided To Tie Lee To Their Bed To Make Sure That Lee Couldn't Get Out Off Bed Again.

Lee Woke Up Again And Tried To Leave The Bed But When He Tried To Get Up He Realized That He Was Tied To The Bed, Then Gai Woke Up And Said " I'm Gonna Have Some More Fun This Rock Hard Cock" Lee Whimpered And Said " Please Stroke My Cock"! When Gai Wrapped His Hand Around Lees Cock And Felt That His Lovers Cock Was Much Harder Than Usual And Started To Suck On It Very Hard, Lee Started To Scream And Said " Please Make Me Cum Hard" Gai Blushed And Asked " How Bad Do You Wanna Cum My Love" Lee Screamed And Said " I Wanna Cum So Badly"! Then Gai Felt That Lee Started To Thrust His Hips So He Decided To Suck His Lovers Cock As Fast As He Can, Lee Screamed And Said " I'm Cumming! I Love You"! Gai Swallowed His Lovers Cum In Such A Sexy Way That Made Lee Cum Again On His Lovers Face. Lee Whinned And Said " I'm Sorry, Let Me Get You Something To Wipe My Cum Off Your Face, After Gai Got His Face All Clean They Decided To Go Back To Bed And Call It A Night Because Valentines Day Was Tomorrow.

Thank You For Reading My Story, If You Liked It Then Let Me Know If You Would Like To Get Chapter 5


End file.
